In The Dark Of The Night
by JackunzelandMericcup
Summary: You never know what goes on in your house late at night until you're stuck sleeping on the couch. (ONE-SHOT)


_**Summary; You never know what goes on in your house late at night until you're stuck sleeping on the couch. (ONE-SHOT)**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters! This one is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, with Elsa and Anna from Frozen! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

How is it I ended up getting stuck sleeping on the couch in my own house when Hiccup and Merida come to visit?

I groan and turn over. I completely forgot how uncomfortable the pull out couch is. I turned to lay on my side and looked at the sleeping figure next to me. Jack. How was he able to fall asleep so quickly on such an uncomfortable 'bed'?

I groaned yet again and rolled onto my back, folding my hands on my stomach and staring up at the ceiling. This is terrible. Hiccup and Merida could have slept on the couch, but no. I had to be nice and offer them mine and Jack's room. I guess it was better for Merida seeing as she's pregnant.

I rolled my eyes and decided sitting up would be best. Maybe I'd be able to sleep while sitting up. I crossed my arms and stared at the blank TV screen, debating on turning it on.

Jack's a hard sleeper. He wouldn't mind. I hope. I started getting ready to stand up when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and stopping. I turned my head to look and noticed the unmistakable white as snow hair of mine and Jack's eldest daughter, Elsa.

"Elsa? What are you doing up?"

Elsa sighed and continued down the stairs and sat in the arm-chair next to the bed. "I wasn't able to sleep. When I can't sleep I usually come down here and watch TV. I guess I forgot that you and dad were sleeping down here."

I leaned back and looked over at her. Elsa was now fifteen, making me feel old. I could tell by her face that there was something bothering her but I doubt she was going to tell me. She was closer to Jack than she is to me. I had hope though. "Is something bothering you?"

Elsa bit her lower lip and looked away from me. "Well..." she glanced beside me as Jack started moving, afraid that he was going to wake up. I looked down at him, knowing that no matter the amount of talking going on, he wouldn't wake up. I motioned with my hand for her to continue, this was obviously something that she doesn't want him to know "There's this guy." I crossed my arms and smiled, she is that age now "And I like him. Maybe more than I should. _But _he's dating someone... Close to me. And I feel terrible in liking him but I just can't help it! Do you know what this feels like, mom?"

I uncrossed my arms and nodded. "I do, actually." I pointed at Jack "He was dating one of my best friends when we met. At the time, we figured nothing could get in between us. You know, we thought we were inseparable. Once I met Jack, I actually strongly, _very _strongly disliked him because he was too mischievous. But then I actually got to know him, and I fell for him. I started avoiding my friend because I felt so bad and her and Jack both tried talking to me. I finally admitted to her what had been going on, and she told Jack. He broke up with her, and now here we are. We haven't talked to Toothiana in a while but we would both like to." Elsa gave me a smile. I knew she was liking the fact that I had to go through something like she was just to end up with her father "But the moral of that was, just be patient. If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

She stood up and walked over to me, giving me a hug. I kissed her cheek "It'll get easier, I promise."

"Thank you, mom"

"It's not a problem at all."

She gave me one last smile before walking up the stairs back into her room.

I smiled to myself and laid back down, maybe now I'd be able to sleep. I pulled the blankets around me, trying my best to tuck myself in, and closed my eyes. I finally thought I was going to fall asleep when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs again, and then the TV get turned on. I sighed and turned to see none other than our youngest daughter, Anna.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Anna turned to look at me "Sorry mom! I didn't mean to wake you"

"I wasn't asleep. But why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep. I was going to watch TV and eat."

I sat up and crossed my arms again. Turning to look at her. I knew Anna a lot better than I knew Elsa and I could tell just by her eyes that something was bothering her too. "What's going on, Anna?"

"Kristoff."

"Sister boy problems come in twos, I guess." I mumbled to myself before looking back over at her "What did he do?"

"It's not what he did..." she said pausing for a second "It's what he didn't do? If that's what I'm looking for. I like him, mom. He just.. Won't ask me out."

I looked over at Jack when he started moving again. I'm pretty sure neither of the girls would want to talk about this if their dad was listening. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and rubbed at his eyes "Why are you both awake?"

I reached over and ran a hand through his hair, causing him to lie back down "We're just talking. You can go back to sleep."

He mumbled something that I wasn't able to understand. I kept running a hand through his hair until I knew he was asleep before I turned my attention back to Anna. "Have you hinted that you want him to ask you out?" she shook her head "I act the way I always do around him. I act like myself, but he just won't do it!"

"Anna," I said leaning forward "does he even know that you like him?"

Anna looked around before she sighed and her eyes landed on me "No! How am I supposed to tell him that I like him? Just walk up to him one day and say 'Hey Kristoff, I just thought you should know that I like you?' That's too... Dangerous, mom!"

I rolled my eyes and held back a laugh "Dangerous? No. There is a slight possibility of rejection, but you never know if you don't try."

"Are you the one that made the first move on dad?"

I looked over at Jack again and smiled "Me? No, he tried to. I hit him with a frying pan because I didn't know what he was doing." Anna was biting her lip, doing her best not to laugh. We had never really told them the story of how we got together, so this is news to her "But after that night I realized that he was just trying to kiss me and I was an idiot for hitting him with a frying pan, so the next time I saw him, I kissed him."

"So, if Kristoff is to kiss me I have to hit him with a frying pan first?" Anna was now snickering while trying to talk.

I rolled my eyes at her "No! No, don't do that." I then gave her a smile "Guys don't always have to make the first move. If he doesn't, I say go for it. I've seen you and Kristoff together, and I can tell that he likes you just by the way he looks at you."

"The way he looks at me?"

I nodded "You can sometimes tell that a person likes you by the way they look at you." the look on Anna's face told me that she was still confused "Merida said she was able to tell that Jack liked me by the way he looked at me. Like I was the only person in the room, the only person that mattered. That's how Kristoff looks at you."

I watched as a blush started to form on her face "I.. I guess I can make the first move. Or.. At least show him I'm interested."

"That's my girl" I said with a smile and pointed towards the stairs "Now get up to bed! You have school in the morning"

Anna gave me a smile before she made her way towards the stairs.

I sighed, finally. Both of the girls had already come down, talked about their problem, and should be asleep in no time. Now, it's my turn. I laid back down and closed my eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

I wake up when a light is turned on in the kitchen. I opened my eyes and groan, bringing one of my hands up to eyes, hoping to block out the light. When it didn't work, I moved my hand and then Jack's arm which had been wrapped around my waist, before standing up.

I dragged my feet to the kitchen and squinted when the brightness of the light got to my eyes. I looked over at the table to see Hiccup. I walked over and sat next to him "Why are you up right now?"

"Practicing for having a kid wouldn't be a good excuse, would it?"

I laughed and shook my head "Come on, Hiccup, what is it?"

He reached into the chair that was next to him and set some papers on the table "I don't want to waste money on buying the baby crib or rocking chair for the nursery, so I want to make it as a surprise for Merida. I'm having problems coming up with a design that I like for them."

I reached across the table and picked the sketches up. I looked at him and smiled "These are good, Hiccup."

"You think Merida will like them?"

I nodded but motioned for him to hand me the pencil he had brought down with them "I can't believe I'm helping you with this at four in the morning." I mumbled while adding something to his sketches. I bit my lip in concentration trying to remember what the symbol was. "There!"

I pushed the sketches back over to him and he raised an eyebrow "What's that for? Will Merida understand that?"

I laughed and nodded "Of course she will. It's the DunBroch symbol. She has it pinned on all her bags. She's still technically a DunBroch, and the kids will have that in their blood, too."

Hiccup studied the sketches with the added piece that I put in there. He smiled and nodded "I think she would like that a lot."

"She would!" I gave him a smile and put my elbows on the table, and put my face in my hands "If you need anymore help with it don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't be!" he gathered up the papers and then looked back at me "Just promise me that you'll keep it a secret from everyone!"

I nodded "I promise, Hiccup. You can trust me."

I watched him walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs before I made my way back into bed.

Finally. I could sleep. I sighed in content and threw one of my arms around Jack as I made myself comfortable. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

After what only felt like a couple of minutes, Jack woke up.

I moved my arms and sat up "What time is it?" I asked him.

He looked at his wrist that had a watch on it "Six A.M."

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. He followed and raised an eyebrow when he saw how tired I looked "Why so tired?"

"I barely got any sleep."

"I figured," he said with a smirk "what happened?"

"Elsa came down first, talked to her for a bit. Right when I was about to fall asleep, Anna came down, and I talked to her for a while. Then when I _did _fall asleep, Hiccup came down and I helped him with something. And when I thought I was finally going to get longer than an hour or twos worth of sleep, you wake me up."

He gave me a smile and walked towards me, kissing my cheek "You can go back to sleep if you want. I'm sure no one else will be waking up around right now."

Right as he said the words Elsa and Anna came raising into the kitchen, smiles on both their faces "Morning mom, dad!"

"Morning" Jack said returning their smiles.

"Does anyone want breakfast?" I asked as I started walking around the kitchen and getting the stuff I would need.

"Did someone say something about breakfast?" Merida asked walking in and sitting down next to Elsa.

"You'll get extra, frizzy." Jack said sitting on the other side of Anna, as far from Merida as possible.

I turned around and pointed my spatula at Merida "Next time you and Hiccup stay the night, you two are sleeping on the pull out bed."


End file.
